Killing Curse Damage
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: What if the Killing Curse hurt Harry more than what the book said. Well, here are some instances of those problems that could occur.
1. Name-Jumbling Harry 01

**Killing Curse Damage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

**Name-Jumbling Harry 01**

**~.~**

"Vernon, get the boy and teach him our names," Petunia sniffed one morning, "We can't have the neighbors think him stupid."

"Yes Pet," Vernon complied before dragging Harry from his cupboard. Little Harry was only four years old and very skinny making his hair the largest part on him with its birds nest quality.

Vernon put Harry down on one of the kitchen chairs and stared at him. *glare* "Okay boy, you need to start calling us by names. You know how to string together words right?"

"Yes I do. She *points to Petunia* made me learn how to read the cookbook," Harry smiled.

"Yes. But now you need to call us by our names. My name is Uncle Vernon," Vernon started with Harry's lesson.

"Uncle Veernon," Harry replied.

Vernon shook his head, "It's Uncle Vernon."

"Uncle Varnoon."

"Uncle Vernon."

"Uncle Vernan."

"Uncle Vernon."

"Uncle Vernam."

"Uncle Vernon."

"Uncle Vinin."

Throughout this naming, Harry was very serious and Vernon was starting to turn purple. Petunia just looked on.

"Oh for the love of God! It's UNCLE VERNON!"

"Yes, it's Uncle Vernone."

*twitch twitch* Vernon started twitching with a tick in his forehead.

"Vernon, I think when he was hit with that *shudder* magic, it addled his brain. I think this is the best we can get out of him," Petunia reasoned.

Vernon calmed down with deep breaths before nodding his head. "Okay boy, just call me Uncle Vernone, it's the closest to my name."

"Yes Uncle Veenan."

*smack* Vernon's head smacked the table and he groaned.

Harry just smiled, "I did good right?"

**~.~**


	2. Babbling Harry 01

**Killing Curse Damage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

**Babbling Harry 01**

**~.~**

*BOOM* *CRASH*

The cabin's door was smashed open and landed harshly on the ground. A giant of a man with a heavy beard walked in and stoppered the door, "Sorry bou' tha'."

"LEAVE! Your kind is not welcome here!" Vernon Dursley yelled to the giant and pointed his shotgun at him.

"Shut up Dursley yeh great prune!" The giant glared and made a lovely pretzel shape out of the gun barrel then turned to a small rounded boy. "'Arry! I haven't seen yeh since you 'ere a little tike!"

"I'm not Harry! The freaks over there!" Dudley, who was mistaken for Harry said before hiding behind his parents who were still stunned on the stairs.

The giant turned to where Dudley was pointing and saw a small child with a black nest for hair and large green eyes behind some old-fashioned round glasses.

"Ah! O' 'course you're Harry! Yeh loo' jus' like 'ur da with 'ur mum's eyes," the giant smiled kindly.

Harry looked at him and said, "Akubfw?"

"Bwa?" Hagrid blurted out confusedly.

"Ekljdbvbu awleiu aoufgqj. Soubfwkjle iug kuuw ouigk?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you can do something about the freak then. He can't speak normal languages and just sounds like gibberish. He can write like normal but he can't talk normal," Petunia sniffed at Hagrid, explaining. "It had something to do with the freakish magic that attacked him on that night before he came to live with us."

"Uh oh," Hagrid just said and stared at those large green eyes that laughed at him lightly.

**~.~**


	3. Shakespearean Harry 01

**Killing Curse Damage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

_~Muwahahahaha~ _– Translation for Shakespearean words (Old English)

**~.~**

**Shakespearean Harry 01**

**~.~**

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said aloud to the Great Hall.

Whispers started around with everyone craning their necks to look at the great Harry Potter. A small black haired boy walked to the front of the hall and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

'Well well, what do we have here?' The Hat whispered into Harry's mind.

'Who art thou?' Harry thought looking up to the hat. _~Who are you?~_

'Interesting. Very interesting,' the Hat kept murmuring to Harry in his mind, not paying him any attention.

'Colours me! But who art thou? What art thou doing? And wherefore art thou looking into mine mind thou fiend?' Harry glared at the hat preparing to take it off. _~Excuse me! But who are you? What are you doing? And why are you looking into my mind you fiend?~_

'Well lad. I need to sort you. Very interesting that you can only talk in the Old English. Now where should I put you? You are only loyal to your friends so no Hufflepuff. What about Slytherin? You'd do great there?'

'Nay Slytherin. I hast only heard bad things about thither,' Harry replied. _~No Slytherin. I have only heard bad things about there.~_

'Not Slytherin eh? What about Gryffindor? It's the house of the brave.'

'Nay. I don't ne'd to be brave. I just want to read and live a peaceful life.' _~No. I don't need to be brave. I just want to read and live a peaceful life.~_

'You have slight bravery but you aren't reckless. Hmm…then better be…' "RAVENCLAW!"

'Finally. I was getting tir'd of talking. anon I just ne'd a good book to crisp up with,' Harry thought as he walked to the table with all the clapping students as the trimming on his robes turned blue. _~Finally. I was getting tired of talking. Now I just need a good book to curl up with.~_

**~.~**


	4. Mirror Speak Harry 01

**Killing Curse Damage**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Pottercharacters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Did you just see that?!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' - Thoughts

_~Hehehehehe~_ \- Translation for mirror speak

**~.~**

**Mirror Speak Harry 01**

**~.~**

Harry was a bright young boy with a slight shy demeanor. He asked his relatives to take him to the train station to attend Hogwarts quite a bit early...by about an hour. Since he was shy he wanted to acquire a cabin to himself instead of asking to join others. To amuse himself before the train left the station, he started a new drawing pertaining to the Hogwarts Express in his drawing notebook.

You see, Harry did not have any friends, so to keep quiet and out of the way he delved into the art world. His guardians knew that to keep Harry from being a freak, they let him continue with that frivolous activity. His aunt, Aunt Petunia, would sometimes give him new graphite pencils, charcoal, oil pastels, colored pencils and even new drawing notebooks for him to continue with his silent activity.

So Harry drew to pass the time and it wasn't until about thirty minutes of quietness before he was interrupted with his compartment door being opened. Harry looked up from his drawing book to see two young girls (most likely his age), a blonde and a redhead, standing in the doorway.

"Excuse us, but we were wondering if we could sit here? Most compartments we've seen are filled with upper years," the blonde asked.

Harry nodded to them and pointed to the seat across from himself. They smiled at him and dragged their trunks in the compartment and storing them above their seats. The girls shared a look before looking to Harry.

"I'm Hannah Abbott," the blonde smiled.

"And I'm Susan Bones, who're you?" the redhead inquired.

"M'I Yrrah Rettop," Harry replied. _~I'm Harry Potter.~_

The girls stared at Harry. Hannah had her mouth open, while Susan just tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Susan asked.

"Ev'I syawla neeb gniklat ekil siht. I t'nod wonk yhw tub ti thgim evah ot od htiw tahw deneppah eht thgin I saw dekcatta," Harry shrugged. _~I've always been talking like this. I don't know why but it might have to do with what happened the night I was attacked.~_

Hannah was still confused as ever while Susan looked thoughtful. "It sounds like ever word you speak is backwards, like a mirror speak or something."

"Sey! S'taht yltcaxe thgir! Os uoy dnatsrednu em?!" Harry smiled a little excitedly, knowing that at least one person got it and might be able to understand him. _~Yes! That's exactly right! So you understand me?!~_

"Yes, I can understand you!" Susan smiled back and Harry smile beamed at the two.

Meanwhile Hannah just stared between the two of them and asked, "You going to teach me to understand or are you going to translate everything he says?"

**~.~**

**AN:** Please read and review! :) Writing words backwards is pretty dang hard, even if I wrote it out forward at the end of the sentence. Typing backwards is so slow.


End file.
